narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Shinobu
Team Shinobu was a genin team from Kirigakure formed by the Fourth Mizukage under the leadership of Shinobu Hatsuyo. History Few years after the Third Shinobi World War Kirigakure lacked of the necessary staff to take care of minor missions. Because of this, Yagura asked the Academy teachers to select the best students in each area to create a genin team. Soon enough the candidates for the team were choosen but the absence of a leader was a problem, every jōnin was busy with high rank missions or leading other teams. Because she was young and tough, Yagura named Shinobu as the commander, but she wasn't so happy about it. Shinobu had had a rough time during the war, she had lost enough friends and certainly did not want to take care of a bunch of fragil kids. However, she knew she couldn't escape from the Mizukage orders so she imposed a condition: she would test the candidates to see if they were ready to the real world. Shinobu would only take care of the team if they would able survive a soft version of her poison. Yagura accepted this condition but was one last thing to have into consideration. The best ninjutsu user of the academy had been skipping classes which lead to a division between the teachers who believed she should be part of the team and those who thought someone els e must be appointed. Shinobu decided she would take care of this matter by her own, and for a week she went to the academy waiting for the ninjutsu candidate to show up. When Kasumi finally went to school Shinobu challenged her in front of all her classmates during the practice class. Being competitive, Kasumi didn't stand back to the challenge and faced Shinobu despite the power difference. Shinobu considered this would be an easy match but Kasumi surprised her by tricking her with a shadow clone and cutting Shinobu's long blue hair with her scythe by accident since Kasumi actually meant to cut her neck. Despite failling her attack, Kasumi made Shinobu fight seriously from this point on, defeating the student in a matter of seconds. However, the bloodlust and determination of the little girl granted her a position on the team. After the battle, Shinobu introduced herself and shooted one poisoned senbon to each candidate. Despite the fact that the other two candidates were among the children, Shinobu used her excellent aiming and managed to meet her objectives. She then left there either to survive or die. The children fell to the ground immediately and lost consciousness after some minutes of extreme pain. After two weeks of being sick, Kuribu and Kozue health was restored without side effects. Kasumi survived too but she lost the sense of taste for ever. Known Missions 'Plant Lilies' *'Rank:' D-rank *'Status: '''Success Mrs. Tanaka lately suffers from back pains and can not bend to plant the lilies she wants to see in her garden. Kirigakure assigns this mission to team Shinobu. Kuribu demonstrated gardening skills that no one suspected he had. 'Roof Repair' *'Rank:' D-rank *'Status: Success During the rainy season, a lightning struck the roof of the Kirigakure hospital, causing structural damage. Team Shinobu was sent to repair the roof before the moisture leaked into the hospital and aggravated the condition of patients with respiratory problems. Kozue hammered his finger by accident. Luckily, he was in the right place. '''Transcribe Manuscripts *'Rank:' D-rank *'Status: '''Success Some old scrolls from Kirgakure's registry have deteriorated over time. Team Shinobu was asked to transcribe them before the information is lost. During this mission, the team found out Kuribu is dyslexic. 'Merchant's Daughter Retrieval' *'Rank:' C-rank *'Status: Success Convinced that his daughter had been kidnapped, a merchant asked Kirigakure to return her safe. However, upon finding the young woman team Shinobu learn that she left with her alleged kidnapper on her own since she was planning to marry him. Having no money, they pretended an abduction so her father would pay for their new life together. Seeing that the merchant would not pay for the rescue of his daughter, the man tried to escape by his own but was caught by team Shinobu. Because the betrayal, the woman voluntarily returned to the village. '''Fight Giant Crab *'Rank:' C-rank *'Status: '''Success In the port of a small village near Kirigakure, fishermen reported incidents when they settled in a new fishing area. A giant crab emerged from the sea and attacked the boats producing several shipwrecks. Shinobu team was sent to the place to deal with the creature. Soon they found a cave near the fishing area and realized that the crab was protecting its partner whose eggs were about to hatch. Shinobu decided to close the fishing area untill the crabs were born and able to leave the cave. The crab family left the cave short after their offspring was born. 'Fukashi Team Support' *'Rank:' B-rank *'Status: '''Success Upon receiving information about the danger that team Fukashi was into, Kirigakure sent team Shinobu as support. Upon finding them, Team Fukashi was being outnumbered by rebellious ninjas. Team Shinobu joined the battle and both teams managed to return to Kirigakure, although with several injuries. Trivia *Kuribu was the best Taijutsu and Kenjutsu student in the Academy while Kozue was the best at Genjutsu and Kasumi was the best in Ninjutsu. *Shinobu never wanted to be their sensei but she deeply cared about them. Gallery References All rights reserved to Misffits. Category:Teams Category:Kirigakure Category:DRAFT